1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data display system, a data relay device, a data relay method, a data system, a sink device and a data read method which are used in transmitting video data and audio data from a source to a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional data display system is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 2635837 (issued on Jul. 30, 1997).
With this data display system, it is important that control data representing display attributes of a display terminal be transmitted from the display terminal to a source device.